The Host Club Is Now Open For Business!
by Fabrizo the Magician's Servant
Summary: Tamaki, the "most elite member" of the Host Club wants Haruhi to like him, but it's harder than what commercials make it out to be. Meanwhile, the Host Club is having trouble keeping themselves open. In order to save it, they need romance between members, so they are all counting on Tamaki to win the love of Haruhi and save the Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I am really sorry to those who have viewed my first story. It was not meant to be like that. I think the file had corrupted. I had one whole chapter completed but for some reason it didn't post. Again I'm very sorry for those who saw that "amazing" story. I have now come to dislike the letter "r". Hopefully this story posts, and doesn't have the letter "w" or something like that. I hope you enjoy this next story.**

Tamaki clapped his hands twice, gathering the attention of the six other hosts.

"Gentlemen, the theme of today's welcome is…" Tamaki's voice began to fade. Kyoya glanced at him through wire-rimmed glasses.

"You don't know, do you?" Only it was more a statement than a question. Tamaki glared at him, but Kyoya didn't look up from his notebook. Seeing that that didn't work, Tamaki tried a different approach.

"Being the host club's most elite member," He began. "I don't have the time to decide little things like our theme. I am beautiful all the same."

"Beautifully annoying," Haruhi grumbled at him. "And our theme is too important!" She stated.

"That is quite true," Kyoya agreed but by then, Tamaki had moved on to less important matters.

"Haruhi! You're so cute when you're mad!" Tamaki rushed over and scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Let…..go…..of…...me." Having to learn to cope with these things had been hard enough for Haruhi, and being a "commoner" as Tamaki put it had made it even harder.

Managing to slip out of his grip, Haruhi took in a breath to speak but was almost immediately interrupted by Kyoya, who had amazingly switched from notebook to computer in record time without being noticed.

"If we don't get a theme soon, our guests will start wondering if our host club has been forcefully shut down by the school."

"We're going to shut down the host club?!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, nearly spitting out the cake he was eating. His eyes suddenly filled with tears. "We can't shut down the host club!"

"No." Mori-senpai said quietly. "We aren't going to." Then he gave Tamaki such a dirty glare that the "most elite member" had to look away.

Gulping, Tamaki finally decided on a theme. "We," He said. "Are going to be from the Middle Ages. Knights to be exact."

"Yay!" Honey shouted with glee. "I want to rescue the princesses!"

"Yes, rescue the princesses," Mori-senpai agreed.

"Then it's settled," Tamaki clapped his hands once. "We will be the gallant knights that will rescue the beautiful princesses." Then his gaze scanned the room until he saw the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I want you two to go out and buy some commoner instant coffee."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. Then they saluted and rushed out the door.

"Good. Honey-senpai! Mori-senpia! Fetch the costumes from the theater club. They were put there for safe-keeping."

"Yes sir!"

"Haruhi! Kyoya! Umm….stay put! The costumes will be here in a few minutes!" Tamaki paused. "Aren't I forgetting someone? Hmmm. Who could that person be…."

"Yourself, maybe?" Haruhi said in a sarcastic wondering tone.

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, Haruhi!" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal. Anyone could've told you." She replied. "It's not like I was the only one who noticed-" But she was cut off by Tamaki who clapped his hands again.

"Who noticed how handsomely clueless I am? What a nice thing to say!" With that he grabbed Haruhi into another big bear hug, but this time Haruhi didn't bother to try to escape his grip. _Tamaki is such a big idiot!_


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Those are some pretty cool costumes, I must admit," She told Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked over at her from the costume rack.

"We didn't buy them," Hikaru said.

"Thank our parents. They make almost all the costumes used in theatre club," Kaoru told her. "Aren't they good?"

"Most impressive," Kyoya agreed. "You have quite the parents to be as kind as to make our costumes." He glanced up and saw Tamaki, Mori, and Honey putting their 'master's eye' on the costumes.

"Hmm…." Tamaki said thoughtfully as he looked over the incredible works of art. "They'll do very nicely." His gaze turned over to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Tell your parents that I approve." Hikaru looked over to Kaoru.

"Maybe we should just tell them that Tamaki and all of us like them," Hikaru suggested. Tamaki began to turn red.

"Yeah, that's a better idea," Kaoru agreed.

"Is my approval not enough for you two stuck-up creeps?!" He yelled at them. Haruhi looked disapprovingly at Tamaki.

"I think_ you_ are the stuck-up creep here," she said, but Kyoya apparently disagreed.

"I don't think Tamaki would qualify as a 'stuck up creep' as you so rudely put it. He is merely the chairman's son. That wouldn't make him stuck-up, or a creep," he explained.

"WHY ARE WE ARGUING OVER WHETHER I'M A STUCK-UP CREEP OR NOT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We were discussing, not arguing," Kyoya didn't look up from his notebook.

"I think we're more like perverts than stuck-up creeps," Hikaru told Kaoru.

"Yeah. We'll leave the stuck-up creep act to Tamaki," Kaoru said mockingly. Suddenly a grin spread across Tamaki's handsome face.

"You two just admitted it! _I'm_ not the pervert, you twoare!" He proclaimed. He began to leap from foot to foot in some sort of victory dance. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Kyoya shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why don't we get on our costumes and invite in our guests? They're probably waiting. outside right now. We want guests, do we not?" He paused. "Haruhi, I want you to pass out costumes when people need them."

"Why do I have to do it?" She complained, but realizing she had no other choice, she pulled the rack over to her. "Who wants their costume?"

"We do," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I do!" Honey exclaimed.

"Me too," Mori agreed.

"I'll take mine," Kyoya didn't look up.

"And I, the handsome Tamaki, would like to receive his costume humbly from the lowly but beautiful servant, Haruhi, and-"

"I get it," Haruhi interrupted. "You want your costume." Tamaki grumbled but had to agree.

In a few hours, everyone was dressed.

"Let in the guests," Kyoya said. "We are ready."And, in perfect sync, the twins pulled open the golden doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"My princess, I humbly bow before you, as you are higher in class and I am a humble knight," Tamaki said his galant sentence then drew himself up. He looked as handsome as ever in his polished armour and chainmail. Adding to his handsomeness was the rose and crown coat-of-arms hand-sewn onto his velvet robe. His helmet was polished so well it looked as shiny as polished diamonds and fit perfectly. He paused. "Your Highness, I ask for your hand in marriage, so we can live happily together in a castle." The girl he was talking to looked flustered.

"I…..I don't know what to say!" She was so happy. Tamaki smiled his trade-mark smile and bowed.

"You must say yes, of course," he crooned to her. Her eyes widened and then she fainted right there on the couch. All the girls around him screamed with love. "Me next!" They shouted. "Me! Me! Me!" Tamaki looked at them all.

"Now, now, ladies. Settle down. I am a humble knight, not a prince. Would you prefer a prince over me?" There were shouts saying "No! No! No!" One girl screamed, "You're the most handsome person in the world!" Tamaki began to quiet them all again.

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Yes, he seems to be," he looked over at her. "You aren't falling for him, are you?" Haruhi looked shocked.

"No way!" She exclaimed. "I'd never fall for him! He's a dimwit!" Kyoya clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"I'm bewildered that you don't see the true beauty of Tamaki," he told her. As he looked back at his notebook, Haruhi was glancing over her shoulder at Tamaki. She shook her head.

"True beauty! Ha!" she laughed, but seeing Kyoya's face made her think differently."I...I better get going. I have fans waiting for me." She added as an afterthought. With that she walked stiffly to her seat. As she sat down, Haruhi wondered what Kyoya meant by "true beauty". She shrugged the topic out of her mind and tried to focus all her attention on the guests.

"Wow! You look so handsome Haruhi!" One of the girls on the couch told her.

"Wait, handso- oh, yeah. Thanks." She blushed. That was a close one, she thought. It seemed like every time she talked to any of the other hosts, she forgot that she was supposed to be a boy. The girls on the couch didn't seem to notice her slip-up. Instead, they were going crazy over how cute she looked when she blushed.

"Your so cute, Haruhi!" One shouted.

"Yeah!" Another agreed. Haruhi looked at them and took in a quiet breath. How am I so lucky? She asked herself. How do I look so much like a boy? How do I-

"Are you going to join the others on the sofa?" Kyoya interrupted her thoughts.

"Wha!-oh, sure," she agreed, but in her head she was thinking how rude Kyoya had been earlier.

Approaching the couch, she saw that Tamaki was missing. The others were talking to a huge crowd that was cramming themselves onto the couch opposite the Host Club's, which they were all sitting on comfortably. Haruhi stifled a giggle at a nearby girl who was being crammed into a most definite uncomfortable position as she tried to climb over the couch. None of the girls were at a stable position by the time Haruhi sat down, and they kept arguing until Kyoya stood up and clapped his hands once together.

"Ladies, ladies, settle down, settle down." As the girls began to quiet themselves he let out a ghost of a smile that Haruhi was positive was there. The girls were very quiet, waiting for Kyoya to speak, but as soon as he had opened his mouth, the girl Haruhi had been watching squeezed through to the table and interrupted.

"Where's Tamaki?" she asked, though it was more of a demand than anything else. Kyoya looked momentarily shocked at the prospect of being interrupted, then allowed himself a small smile.

"He is busy at the moment," he replied in a dangerously quiet voice that made the girl quiet down. "Anyway, I have gathered you all here today to witness the 'amazing'-" he said in a sarcastic-almost bored voice- "talent of two of our members, Hitachiin twins." He groaned quietly as the girls screamed in pleasure.

"Wow," Haruhi exclaimed to Honey. "What are they going to be doing?" Honey shrugged.

"Anything," he answered. "They do different stuff all the time. Maybe they'll be doing matchups," he added as an afterthought. A look of a puzzlement crossed over Haruhi's face

"What are 'match-'"

"This year we will be doing a matchup relay on the grounds," Kyoya announced. "If you would like to participate, please meet me on the grounds at 12:00 sharp. Anyone who does not come or is late will have to watch in the stands. Any shouting out answers or talking in general are forbidden under all circumstances and whoever was participating in that conversation will be kicked out, forbidden to enter again, and must watch through the sound-proof windows." Haruhi was thoroughly confused by this statement, but the girls didn't seem to be, because they oohed and aahed and whispered after this "sound-proof-glass' thing was mentioned. She looked around for someone, _anyone_, who didn't understand this but was greeted with the dreading fact that she would have to ask someone what this was at all.

_Lucky me, _she thought bitterly. _My chances of asking anybody and not being laughed at are 0-1000. _But a small voice in her head told her, _at least you still have a chance._

She told this voice to be quiet.


End file.
